Pilipino Mirror
PILIPINO Mirror, the daily tabloid that aims to make the big difference in the industry, was launched on Monday. A virtual “who’s who” in the country’s media and political circles attended the unveiling of a giant tabloid set on stage, representing the biggest tabloid in the country today, literally. Pilipino Mirror measures bigger than the other tabloids; in substance, it certainly is the biggest, featuring as it does some of the best-known names in Philippine media as columnists and writers. Guests at the formal launch at the Citystate Tower Hotel on Mabini Street in Manila included former President Fidel V. Ramos, Senate President Pro Tempore Jinggoy Estrada, Sen. Koko Pimentel, Communications Secretary Sonny Coloma, Reps. Rodolfo G. Valencia, Baby Pizarro and Annie Susano, former Rep. Satur Ocampo, Philippine Charity Sweepstakes Office (PCSO) Chairman Margie Juico, PCSO General Manager Jose Ferdinand M. Rojas II, former Tourism Secretary Robert Pagdanganan, Intellectual Property Office Director General Ricardo Blancaflor, Chief State Prosecutor Jovencito Zuño, former Finance Secretary Gary Teves, former Comelec Chairman Jose Melo, Court of Appeals Associate Justices Ricky Rosario and Japar Dimaampao, Dagupan City Mayor Benjie Lim, Tuguegarao City Mayor Delfin Ting, media personalities Mike Enriquez, Ramon Tulfo, lawyers Romulo Macalintal and Salvador Panelo, Susan Ople, beauty titlist Vangie Pascual and Faith Cuneta, among others. Filipino Mirror Media Group Corp. publishes Pilipino Mirror. Chairman of the Board T. Anthony Cabangon and President D. Edgard Cabangon gave their respective messages during the occasion. Pilipino Mirror, whose slogan is “Salamin ng Katotohanan,” aims to revolutionize the tabloid industry in the Philippines in form and substance while protecting and ensuring the right of Filipinos to accurate news and information with highest regard for truth, quality and accuracy. Pilipino Mirror also intends to break the traditional editorial style of tabloids in the country and cross the threshold of cutting-edge creativity. It features major stories in a double front-page format highlighting the biggest national stories in politics, sports and entertainment from Monday to Sunday. Pilipino Mirror also offers a complete package of interesting features like horoscopes, cooking guides, health, cooking and entrepreneurial items, and racing and lotto tips. The paper caters to the working middle class, upper and lower C, as well as D and E demographics. It transcends the boundaries of blue- and white-collar workers, both male and female. Pilipino Mirror is the latest member of the ALC Media Group, owned by Ambassador Antonio L. Cabangon-Chua, which publishes the BusinessMirror, the leading daily business newspaper; the Philippines Graphic Magazine, known for its credible investigative reports/features and literary items; Cook magazine which places gustatory flavors and offerings on the spotlight; View magazine, which highlights special features on lifestyle, travel and health; dwIZ 882Khz AM, known for its breaking news coverage and powerhouse commentators; and Home Radio 97.9 FM. In Photo: Ambassador Antonio L. Cabangon Chua, former President Fidel V. Ramos and Pilipino Mirror President D. Edgard Cabangon flash the thumbs-up at the launching of Pilipino Mirror, the latest addition to the ALC media group that includes the BusinessMirror, the Philippines Graphic and radio station dwIZ. The country’s “biggest tabloid” was launched at the Cabangon-owned Citystate Hotel in Ermita, Manila. (Nonie Reyes) Category:Newspapers in Alodia